The more powerful, the better chance
by mimizmd
Summary: The Inuyasha gang bump into a new character while searching for Naraku. Will this new companion help them defeat Naraku? Will they even get InuKag closer together than before? Rating will go up later.
1. Meeting Neko the cat hanyou

Ok people! SINCE NO ONE LOVES TO REVIEW MY STORIES! I'm going to go ahead and publish my ideal stories. No matter how bad they suck, or how great they are. Since no one seems to take the time to give me a review every chapter on advice, encouragement, or even give me flames then I'm just going to do it this way. I want to write all my ideas, so I can look back and remember the cute little stories I wrote when I was younger than I will become. Anyway this is my new story, hope you enjoy it even though you might not review.

* * *

"It seems quiet out tonight" a girl hanyou sighs happily. The wind was perfect, and the almost night sky began to show its stars. She was walking through her eastern lands, as she smelt something in the air. "There is something that is not from around here." She sniffed and looked at the direction from where it was coming from. "It smells like there's a demon, half demon, and a few humans." Then she thought, "Probably Naraku's doing. He's making an innocent trap for my land." Right then she leaped off and ran to the direction of the trespassers. 

**Some where else...**

"Come on you guys!" Inuyasha spat. "You guys are way too damn slow!"

"Inuyasha, will you slow down!" Kagome pleads.

"I sense some demonic aura"

"You always say that." Kagome says as she continues to paddle her bike faster.

"Well, it's true!" Inuyasha looks back at her with and annoyed look.

"Inuyasha, are you lost?" Miroku says concerned. He's been noticing that the background was beginning to look familiar.

"NO!" Inuyasha shouts, "I'm sure Naraku's here! Somewhere..." Inuyasha begins to look around while behind him his group gives out sweat drops.

**Back to Neko… **

"Where are they? I'll rip them all to pieces! Beware trespassers I'm coming for you!"

"Honey calm down!" shouted out Neko's mother, Rhonhimara.

"Mom! These people seem pretty powerful! What if they're working for Naraku? What if Naraku sent them to try and kill us, like last time? I don't know if you remember, but they killed father and my love Lobotomaru!"

"You're right, let's go and investigate."

**In the northern lands... **

"Huh?" Inuyasha hears something or someone talking from afar.

"You heard something Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I sense a demonic aura." Miroku mocked Inuyasha's statement from before.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Sango.

**Back with Neko... **

"How dare trespass through our land! Take this!" Neko takes out two swords from their sheaths and prepares energy to strike. While the energy is being collected, Inuyasha and the gang make a sudden stop as they see this gigantic aura come together by its owner. Seconds later the energy is released as the name of it is called out.

"Kungo sono Kaze!" the energy splits into certain directions as the look of wind needles come towards the Inuyasha gang.

"What- AHHHHHHHHHH!" The gang screams as they try to dash themselves away from the attack.

"That was just a warning strike. I'll spare you for now; I just want to know; State your purpose; why are you here, and what do you want?"

"Huh? Is that Kagura?" Miroku guesses behind the fog that stood between the enemy and the gang.

"No, I am Neko, a cat hanyou of the eastern lands! What business do you have here? Do you work for Naraku? If so then you all must die." Neko raises up her swords once again, and she prepares to strike.

"WAIT!" Kagome cried. "Please, we're searching for Naraku too, and we're trying to kill him as well! We're not working for him!"

"A priestess Eh?" Then Neko puts away her swords for the moment. "You look like that dead woman, whom was also a priestess, her name was Kikyou. But you're wearing some other strange clothes that are unknown to me. You smell nicer than her, not that I'm lesbian or anything, but other than that Kikyou smells like shit..."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I said Kikyou…smells…like…shit." Neko said slowly, so that Inuyasha could understand.

"You going to regret that you…"

"Go ahead! Come and get me! I don't care…You know now that ever since she was brought back and cast into that clay pot, that she calls a body, she's never smelt the same." Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Neko was right because Kikyou DIDN'T smell the same. So Inuyasha turned away and said his 'keh'.

"How did you know about that?" Kagome questioned. Neko was about to answer until she felt hands hold onto her right one.

"Would you kindly consider bearing my child?" Miroku practically begged.

Neko smirks at him, " I'll consider it." And she bursts out giggling.

"Yes! Thank you!" Miroku became overjoyed, "Where would you prefer it?"

"Miroku..." Sango said in a deathly tone.

"Excuse me..."

**SLAP!**

-Neko walks up to Inuyasha

"Meow, you're pretty hot now that I see you from here..." Neko walks around Inuyasha as if he's hiding something she wants, but she's not sure where he put it on him. Then she notices, "Oh my goodness! They're so cute!" Neko starts playing with Inuyasha's ears. "They look like mine, but they're not as pointy."

"HEY!" Inuyasha blushes and tries to push Neko away.

"They're so soft!" Suddenly Inuyasha stopped struggling after Neko hit a soft spot. "That's a good boy!" Neko squeals and puts on a happy face.

Out of the blue comes some strong wind.

"Neko!" Kouga called. "I came to give you those scrolls you… Whoa!" He stopped in front of Neko and Inuyasha. Neko, who was still rubbing Inuyasha's ears, heard Kouga and looked to him.

"Oh lord." Kagome mumbled.

"Ha! Mutt face has finally left my Kagome!"

"No I haven't!" Inuyasha growled at Kouga.

"Then what were you doing with Neko?" Kouga folded his arms.

"She was just rubbing my ears. I tried to resist but then she caught a soft spot and…" Inuyasha blushed.

"Guys that's enough even if it just began." Kagome groaned. Then Kagome thought to herself, "Dear god. Please forgive me for all the sins I've done..."

"So Neko, right" Inuyasha faced back to Neko. Inuyasha waved everyone to follow him.

"Right."

"So… You've got family?" Inuyasha sat down inside the hut after all of them were in. Neko's mother started the fire and made a small dinner.

"Yes. My mom is a sorceress." Neko looks to her mother, who bows to all of them, Neko continued. "Who can summon spells of all things, but she was still human. As far as it goes with my dad, I never knew him that much. He was a cat demon. He was a peaceful one though. Both my parents were. They tried to smite all that was evil. All of them where demons, humans, ghouls and golems alike. So you can say they were out very much… I'm pretty deadly since I have both my parents' abilities. Because I can summon all the elements at will, and I have my fathers' power from the swords he passed onto me. Not just because I got my cat ears from him. Ha, that reminds me. I kicked your brothers' sorry ass once because he saw a cat hanyou in his way. I said that he was in my land, and that he should probably go around my land to get to where he was going, so we fought. Now that I think about it, it was pretty simple."

"You beat Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Teh, yeah." Neko said all cocky. She looked at Inuyasha with confident eyes.

"You're acting as if it's no big deal! Nobody has ever beat Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha looked like he was about to stand up and take her on.

"Except for me thank you." Neko grabs a biscuit, "We both battled for a long time; however, I had the power of the elements, something no one really has. He thought I was some low half demon like you, so I was no threat to him. That's when I really got pissed."

"You sound like a serious person." Kagome stated.

"Really… Maybe because I'm kind of a quiet person. Some of my friends like me because I'm such a good friend and everything. But sometimes other people say I am such a stubborn snob." Neko became saddened at the insult, but then she blushed as she continued, "I'm a bit a pervert too, but try not to think to seriously. I'm mainly joking unless I mean it after a few hundred times of saying it."

"Perverted… Oh god, not another Miroku!" Inuyasha let's out a guff.

"I don't go around randomly sleeping with men of all kinds if that's what you think. I just have a perverted mind, and right now I see that you have a very sexy body." Neko looks at Inuyasha sexily.

**With Kouga and Kagome**

"Come on Kagome!" Kouga pleaded, "Don't play hard to get!"

"Kami-sama, please forgive me for the times I've yelled at Souta, and forgive me for the times I..." Kagome looked up at the sky with hands together until she was interrupted.

"Girl, stop your prayers!"

"Finally, an angel from heaven! I'm saved!"

"Ayame?" Kouga says as he panics at the sight of her.

"Come here Kouga!" Ayame grabs Kouga by the ear, "The baby's waiting!" and drags him back all the way home.

"Even after having a baby and Kouga still wants me." Kagome states the obvious.

* * *

Ok, if I don't get a heck of a lot of reviews on this, I'm quitting on waisting my time on authors notes that you might want to know. Espeacially on me if you don't believe me; plus, I'll even shorten the chapter more and more if there isn't at least7 reviews for each chapter. Thanks for you time in reading the a/n.


	2. Is Neko a deceiver?

Ok, still not a lot of reviews. F it, I'll just give you s.o.b's the next chap. ENJOY!

"Get out of our site you unfaithful wolf!" Neko's mother yelled out.

"Neko's mother. Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked.

"Excuse me? My name is Rhonhimara, and my husband passed away a while off. I don't plan on mating again for a very long time."

"I will wait until then." Miroku got up and bowed to her.

"MIROKU! You are so DEAD!" Sango started chasing after Miroku who was trying not to get hit by the Hiraikotsu.

"Ah! Uh, I…I, I sense a demonic aura! Ah! Sango! Don't be rash! Ah!"

"COME HERE YOU PERVERT! LET'S SEE IF YOU ASK ANOTHER WOMAN TO BEAR YOUR CHILD AGAIN!" Sango raised up her Hiraikotsu and aimed for Miroku's head.

Rhonhimara ignored the two and asked the rest, "O.K. Well its getting late. Would you all like to stay for the night?"

"Sure!" Everyone said aloud except for Inuyasha.

Then Miroku thought in his perverted ways, "Hmm. A castle full of women… I'm in!"

Inuyasha huffed, "If you guys don't mind, I think I'll sleep out here tonight."

"Why not?" Neko asked concerned.

"Because I don't need any hospitality from the likes of you!"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Inuyasha falls and makes the famous dent that we all know and love. Kagome continued, "Oh! I'm sorry, but I can't stay the night. I've got to go to my time right now."

"Let's get going then Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Actually, I can take her. It'll be no problem." Neko said with enthusiasm.

"That'll be ok." Kagome turns to Inuyasha. "I'll be back Inuyasha. Three days right?"

"Right" He nodded. Inuyasha kind of seemed disappointed having someone else take Kagome. But he trusted that Kagome trusted Neko enough to do so, and in a snap the two were gone.

"Whoa! We're here already?"

"Yep" Neko said looking at Kagome with a big smile on her face. -

When Kagome was about to jump in the well she saw that Neko was about to jump with her. "What are you doing Neko?"

"I'm going with you."

"I don't think that's possible Neko."

"Oh yeah?" Then Neko jumped in. Kagome saw her disappear in the purple light that appeared and faded.

"No way!" Kagome couldn't believe it. Maybe all hanyous like Inuyasha could pass through it. Then she realized Neko never knew the place. She might even do things that Inuyasha did when he visited her. "Hey wait Neko!"

Neko looked around the place after she opened the doors of the well house. She was fascinated by the new designs that she'd never seen before. When she heard a whoosh from the well she turned to see Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! This place is fantastic! Does it have a name?"

Kagome climbed out of the well. "It's a city called Tokyo."

Neko looked confused and turned her head to Kagome, "What's a city."

"Boy, just like Inuyasha alright." She thought. Then she said, "It's like a gigantic village."

"Oh!" Neko said in a child like manner. Then she turned her attention to Kagome. "Well Kagome." Neko saluted her. "Be seeing you." Then Neko dashed and jumped into the well. Kagome couldn't help but smile. After a while Kagome closed the doors to the well house and went inside her own.

3 Days Later… 

Kagome opened to well house doors and ran down to the well. Kagome jumped in. She was so happy going back after the short period. But then her feet pounded hard on the dirt in the well. Immense pain came from her feet to her knees.

"Owe! That hurt!" Kagome looked and saw that she was still in her time. She dug into pocket. The jewel pieces where still with her. Then why can't she get through?

"Why-can't-I-go-BACK?" She pounded the floor with her fists.

"Having difficulty Kagome?" a voice, said. It sounded like it was from the other side. Kagome knew who it was."

"Neko! Oh thank Kami! It seems that I can't get though for some reason."

"I made it that way."

"WHAT?"

"We'll come visit you."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! We will come and visit. After I'm done with Inuyasha."

"Neko…What the hell?"

"I just hope you wouldn't mind Inuyasha and I sleeping in a castle... Alone..." Then the voice became distant, but Kagome could still hear, "See you Kagome."

"WHAT!" Kagome starts panicking and digging through the dirt of the well. "Wait! Come back! What are you going to do!" Kagome shouts.

There, the next chap finished. Thank for whoevere reviewed. I'm not mad at you. Just at the others. Anyway, bye.


End file.
